Naruto: Clash in Aigakure
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: My brother and I decided it would be cool to make another Naruto movie. Here is the result of that thought. ShinoOC, KabutoOC, GuyOC, SasukeSakura, KisameOC, NarutoHinata, NejiTenten, and slight ChojiOC near the end


Prologue: Trouble in Aigakure

The Love Team, consisting of Aika Miniko, Venus Snyder, Kama Aindai, and Rasmus Aindai, was together at a table at the Rose Petal Festival in their home, Aigakure. Their Jonin leader, Aika's mom Femi, was out trying to find a guy to dance or something.

All of a sudden, Venus saw something glint in the shadows; as if something was watching them. "Hey, Aika," she said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Don't goooooo!" Aika hung on her arm. "I loooove you, Venie-chan!"

Venus sighed. Aika'd had way too much Rose Love Potion. It was supposed to give you enhanced charm (as well as tasting good), but Aika always drank too much of it and ended up all ditzy. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Aika. Please stay calm." She tapped Kama's arm. "Kama, Kama! Keep an eye on Aika, she's been hitting the happy juice."

"Okay!"

Venus slipped away. What had she seen? Was it one of the Jonin? Or the Aikage?

She looked around. Where was she now? "Huh..." she commented. "The forest..." She sighed. "I guess it was nothing, I saw nothing..."

All of a sudden, one arm grabbed her around the waist and another hand covered her mouth. "Mmph!" She struggled against her captor, trying to scream. She kicked and tried to hit the person, but her arms were trapped at her sides. She smacked what part of the person she could reach, which she assumed to be their waist.

"Ow! Calm _down_, woman!" It was a man-- no, a teenager, probably about eighteen, a bit older than her. He held her gently. "Please, stop trying to hurt me, I can assure you that you won't succeed."

She quit struggling. The boy took his hand off her mouth. "Now," he said, "tell me your name."

She kicked him in the shin. "Put me down, tell me yours, and I might consider it-- _might_!"

"Shh, shh. _Please_, calm down." His voice was quiet and soothing. "I won't hurt you unless you give me reason to."

She took a deep breath. "Please put me down."

"Will you try to run away from me?"

"Iie."

"Alright." He gently placed her feet on the ground, but kept a soft, careful arm around her waist. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi."

"I'm Venus Snyder."

"That's beautiful. Will you turn so I can see your face?"

She cautiously turned around so she could see him. He had white hair tied in a ponytail, dark eyes shining with curiosity, he was rather slender, and he wore round glasses-- like, Harry Potter glasses, but they actually looked good on him. She sucked in a sharp breath. She turned her head away, blushing; he was so handsome. She forced herself to look back at Kabuto, holding back her urge to attack his lips (the people of Aigakure got that way when they met someone whom they had an attraction to, and she had an _attraction_ to him). He was blushing, too. He smiled at her, looking shy. "You... You're beautiful, Venus."

She stepped closer to him, putting a hand on his chest. "... So are you, Kabuto."

He leaned down, placing a tender hand on her cheek. She saw that he was crying.

Venus shook her head, putting her hand over his. "Who... _are_ you?"

More tears formed in his eyes, as he drew her closer to him, pulling her by her waist. "I... I can't tell you that, Venus."

She felt tears in her eyes, too, and she had no idea why. "Well, what... what _can_ you tell me?"

"I can tell you to run." He tipped her chin up, and placed a small, unsure, slightly awkward kiss on her lips. "Get all your friends. Leave the village. There's about to be a siege. You need to get out, Venus."

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head in a confused manner. "Kabuto, what--"

"I have to go, too." He kissed her again, and a surge went through her body; it literally felt like a shock, an electric shock. "I'll meet up with you as soon as I can, Venus, but I can't promise how long it will be, I'm afraid. Get your team and sensei, exit through Aigakure's main gate, and wait for me."

"Kabuto..."

"Just _go_!" He pushed her back toward the village. "Go get them, but only them! Get them and get out of here, get somewhere that you'll be safe!"

"But where will _you_ go?" she cried, grasping a tree branch. She didn't dare leave until she knew he was safe.

"I will be fine with my master, but if he knows I let you leave he'll get angry with me. Now _go_!" he shouted, pointing her in the direction of Aigakure.

She kissed his cheek. "Good-bye, Kabuto."

"Sayonara. I'll see you soon, Venus."

Venus tore through the trees. She saw that Aika had recovered from her overdose of Rose Love Potion. "Guys!" Venus grabbed Rasmus's arm. "We have to get out! There's gonna be an invasion!"

"_What_?!"

"Fine Femi Sensei and get out! You can't tell anyone else!"

"Why not?!"

"_Because_, that's why not! Now hurry!"

A day later, Venus saw Kabuto in the forest, motioning to her. She didn't know what to do. They were hiking to Konohagakure to get help. "Nature calls, guys," she said. "Keep going, I'll catch up."

"Don't take too long," Femi told her.

Venus dashed into Kabuto's arms, pressing her face into his chest. He had the scent of antiseptic. "Oh, God, Kabuto, you smell so nice." She squeezed him around the waist.

"I smell like medicine," he chuckled. Leading down, he kissed her cheek. "I missed you, Venus."

"I missed you, too, Kabuto. Are you in trouble with your master?"

"I don't think he knows yet. I can't stay long. I told him I was getting medical supplies, and I already have them. I need to go soon." He stroked her hair, looking sad. "I can't tell you much, Venus. My master would be furious if I tried to assist you in getting help, so..." He sighed, as if he were frustrated. "I'll come as often as I can. For now just stay safe. I gotta go."

"Wait." Venus gently grabbed his sleeve. She touched his cheek. "One kiss-- longer this time."

He smiled. "I think I can grant one request before I leave, Venus." He picked her up and captured her mouth with his lips.

Venus kissed back, rubbing his neck and shoulders. She caught a few strands of his silver hair around her fingers. A moment later, she pulled away. Femi was calling her name. "Gotta go," she said. "Promise me you'll come back tomorrow?"

"Venus, I don't think--"

"_Promise_ me," she told him, clutching his shirt.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, "I'll find a way. I promise."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek. "Bye, Kabuto."

"Bye, Venus." Quick as that, he vanished.

Venus sighed, then returned to her team.

**Hey everybody. I'm not dead!! This is an idea me and my brother were tossing around, if there was another Naruto movie, about when they were all like sixteen and everything. We needed a new village to go under the siege of Orochimaru the Evil Hottie, so we came up with Aigakure: the Village Hidden in Love. Aikage is the leader of the Love Village, just like with any other of the Hidden Villages.**

**Here are a few Japanese translations for this chapter.**

**Iie – no**

**Sayonara – good-bye**

**-chan – something you put on the end of a name to show familiarity, and there's another one like this called –kun. I will use these two frequently.**

**Anyway, I luv all my wonderful reviewers and please tell me if you like this! I'll try to get the next chapter up, and the next chapter will have the actual canon characters. So… bye for now!**

**-A'isha :)**


End file.
